Beaten But Never Broken
by nomkatie
Summary: Chapter Ten: 'You want to bet she's safe..Eddiekins' I heard a voice from the other room, someone was there stood in the darkness. 'No' I thought.
1. Beaten And Bruised

**Hey! Katie here, with another story. I really hope you all enjoy, remember to R-E-V-I-E-W it. I will love you forever and ever if you do. *Flutters eyelashes***

**Katie: I own Twilight nanenanenanaaa.**

**Amelia: Uhh, no you don't**

**Katie: Don't I?**

**Amelia: NO! Stephanie Meyer does, stoooopid.**

**Katie: T-Thats, s-so u-unfair *Cries***

**Amelia: Calm down, you do own some characters..**

**Katie: Oooo. Do I?**

**Amelia: Uh-huuh. Melissa and Anabelle, and maybe more *smiles evilly***

**Katie: YAY! *Leaps for joy* I'm soo excited, and i just can't hide itt!**

**Amelia: Please be quiet and get on with the story.**

**Katie: Oh Yeah! Okay :)**

_**Rated T **__**Cause I am paranoid**_

_Chapter One. [Beaten and Bruised.]_

**BPOV Beaten But Never Broken**

New day. New beatings. I have gotten used to them now, but it still hurts regardless. Sometimes, beatings are more violent and drunken, others, taking their anger out on me. They know i can't defend myself from their battering tortures. Especially Phil, bear like. He must weigh about fifteen stone, all muscle. He works out regularly at the gymnasium which is down the road, walking distance. He has lightish brown hair with beady brown eyes which are almost always bloodshot from the stress and the excessive amount of alcohol he guzzles down his throat. His arms muscles are the most powerful, and the most deadly. Phil lifts huge weights and always manages to hold them up successfully. That is what makes him so deadly to others around him, especially me. The weak, petty sixteen year old with no fight in her. Me. Isabella Marie Swan.

My mother, Renee, was like me at one point in her deceased memory of it. Clumsy,liked to have a good chuckle, going out for meals, shopping. The girlie sort of things. But ever since she met Phil, her life was changed, changed for the worst. Excessive drinking of vodka, wine, shots. Anything they could get their hands on and pay for. Of course, once they were under the spell of drunkenness, they were raging. It was Phil that introduced my mother to alcohol. It was Phil who introduced her to the saying 'Sex, drugs and Rock'n'Roll'. It was Phil that indroduced her..to violence. Her once sparkling muddy brown eyes were now dull and emotion-less. Her eyes, like Phil's. Bloodshot and her pupils always gigantic. Her fingers, yellow and stained from the cigarettes they would smoke continuously. My mother, had disappeared. A devil disguised as her now, my real mother, was long gone, with know chance of returning. Not while Phil had her under his control. Like a well-trained dog. Uh. I hated him...i think now..i hated my mother.

I heard them shouting drunkenly down stairs, the smashing of glass which clattered noisily on the floor, the stagnant smell of cigarette smoke prevaded the dank, musky air. I was hiding cautiously in my room, listening to my ipod, Behind these hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson. My ipod set my mind astray, into daydreams. Daydreams which let me imagine a better place. Perhaps lounging lazily by the poolside with my loving and irrational husband by my side. Our two children running and bombing in the pool, splashing the chlorine filled water all over the deck. Their laughter which pierces the moist, damp air. They were happy. They were free. I was free, but only in daydreams.

"Oi! Isabella. Get your arse downstairs now, you slapper!" Phil hissed up the stairs. I shivered, knowing what was coming next. Torture.

"C-coming Phil!" I replied and shuffled nervously down the stairs, trying to take the littlest steps as possible. Hoping that time would come to a pause, so i could sprint without stopping out of the front door and into a new life.

"Hello, you little whore" Renee chimed. Her voice muffled and slurred. These are the attacks i dreaded most, drunken. They wouldn't know when to stop. They would hit, punch, kick, scratch, bite until i was quivering with pain.

I looked around and saw Phil, glaring with hatred filled eyes at me. Before i could say 'Stop' he punched me heavily in the ribs continuously until i satisfied him with a loud 'Crack'. I stumbled and landed painfully on the oak floor.

"That's right you little cow, grovel at our feet, bitch" Renee spat. The stagnant alcohol raced through my nostrils and down the back of my sobbing throat.

"P-please" I choked out. "P-please d-don't d-o an-any m-more" I stuttered, cringing at the sudden twangs of pain that kicked at my ribs.

"Oh, Oh my, oh my. Ha! She's in bloody pain." Phil sneered. I hated his guts, the prick deserved to rot and burn in hell!

"Beat her carelessly Phil, baby. Shes nothing to me" Renee too sneered, I thought i heard the sign of her resisting but i was wrong.

"Sure, baby. Anything for my cupcake."

Phil dragged me into the kitchen by a clump of my mahogany coloured hair. The kitchen floor stank of rotting food and peoples feet. Why had Phil brung me in here? I never got brought in here for a beating before..

"You look nervous, sweety." He spat. Pulling out a glistening silver knife from the draw, a steak knife to be exact. This was going over the limit, surely. "You scared hon?"

"W-why are you doing this t-to me?" I asked, picking up strength the more words i pronounced.

"Cause we don't fucking care about you, duh. But firstly, before the knife, i want to do something up in the bedroom, kitten."

I knew what was coming, his little bedroom trick. His filthy, disgusting way of getting his pleasures. I hated him. I fucking hated him. DIE! The way he purred to me, about his bedroom trick was totally and utterly wretch worthy. I can understand him and Renee doing..stuff.. in the bedroom. But her own daughter, and her husband! Wrong, wrong,wrong. Why didn't she stop him? She was supposed to me my mother. All i wanted in life was a loving, caring mum. A fun and adventurous dad. But what did i get stuck with. A pair of abusive bastards. Let me die please.

"Come on, sexy kitten" Phil once again purred, and he dragged me off of the floor into his hairy, muscular arms. The arms which he had just beaten me with, were know holding me as he took me up to his bedroom. Once we got in he threw me carelessly onto the bed and unbuttoned his trousers. He flung him self on top of me and slid my trousers down. This is has to be the twentieth time he has fucked me. He was the one i lost my virginity to. My step-dad. The emotion-less bastard who transformed my mother into his girl clone. [**A/N **_**I won't go into details of Phil and Bella, but you get the picture. He is raping her.] **_

_**"**_That wasn't so bad Isabella" Phil announced, wiping up his mess. Dirty twat.

"Have fun, babe?" Renee said, she was stood flirtily in the doorway, with only her lacy underwear on. "Better then me?"

"Oh hell no." Phil said, rubbing his area. "Twice in one night, I don't mind that. Lets get this party going."

"Out Isabella. You've had you pleasures delt with, with Phil. GET OUT!" Renee screamed "I want some fun with Phil now!"

I ran out of the room, tears rolling down my cheek, trousers down my ankles as were my panties. I hated my life. I really did. At least Phil had forgotten about the knife, i would be sure dead if he had remembered. Fucking me then killing me. All i wanted was a family and friends and more importantly, a good life.

I rested my head on my pillow and fell into a deep sleep, with tears still rolling down my cheek. I didn't have a dream last night, my mind was blank and emotion-less. No colour, pattern, shape wanted to enter. I was a abused sixteen year old who gets fucked for step dads pleasure. Lovely life.

A week passed, and the same happened each night, but without the fucking. After he had done with me, he went up the stairs with Renee and made love continuously throught the night. They kept me up with their groans and shrieks of pleaure. Why couldn'y i have a decent life?

The next morning my mothers excited voice awoke me from my deep slumber.

"Bella, i have good news." She bounced. What had gotten into her? Why was she being nice?

"W-what?" I stuttered, being careful with my words.

"Well, here goes.. I'm..

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. Haha. I'm so evil. :D What will Renee say? What will Bella's reaction be.. good, bad. All will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Also R-E-V-I-E-W! **

**What should i make the Cullen's? Vampires or Humans? Comment and tell me which. Thank you.**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter guys!**

**Ohyes. [Katie]**


	2. Let Me Go

**Heluurr everyone again. :) Thank you all for your reviews and opinions, just to answer a question: Yes i am from the Uk.**

**I hope you all liked the first chapter, this is actually the first story of mine to get reviews which i am so happy about. So THANKYOU again(:**

**Katie: Do i own Twilight yet?**

**Amelia: Hhahahahahahahahahahaha.**

**Katie: What? What's soo funny?**

**Amelia: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight saga, duh.**

**Katie: What? still? Grr. I will own it one day.. I WILL!**

**Amelia: We'll see about that. *Rolls eyes***

_**Rated T, Some mature content.**_**Beaten but never Broken R-E-V-I-E-W**

_Previously_

_"Bella, i have good news." She bounced. What had gotten into her? Why was she being nice?_

_"W-what?" I stuttered, being careful with my words._

_"Well, here goes.. I'm.._

_Chapter __**Two**__ - Let me go._

**BPOV**

What was my mother going to tell me that could be so.. exciting. She was literally jumping up and down with joy, why couldn't she always be like this? Sober, unabusive, friendly.. a real mum. That was all i wanted in my abused and torn life..a family. That isn't much to ask for.

I waited patiently, sat on my bed, getting ready for attacks if they were to come. I was used to them, but i didn't know if this was a wind-up, just so i would be even more of an easier target for Renee and Phil. To them i was a puny weakling which was friendless and shy. I was fed up. Fed up with putting up with their shit which they put me through every single day. I was fed up with my 'so called life' fed up with Phil, fed up with my own mother. The mother who has changed dramatically because of her repulsive, vile husband. All i wanted was to be loved, have someone to wipe my tears and tell me that everything was going to be okay. Someone caring, emotional, sweet and friendly. Someone that listens carefully to what i have to say. Someone that loves me..

"I'm .. pregnant!" She shrieked joyously. What? Pregnant? My mother was going to have another child which she could beat to death, like me. I won't let this happen, a baby doesn't deserve to be born in this world, only to get beaten. Smell fags and alcohol pervading the sweaty air. The baby needed to have a decent life, be loved and cared for. Showing some affection towards him or her.

I sat there emotionlessly, my expression as blank as a clean piece of snowy paper. I couldn't let this happen, i wouldn't! I balled my hands into fists and stood up slowly and carefully, making no sudden movements within it.

"Well..." she hesitated, looking at my fists. Her eyes widened and her pupils grew wildly. She knew i wasn't happy. She knew it, and i knew it. "Bella, you can have a new brother or sist--"

I cut her off, pushing her backwards onto the landing. She landed with a almighty 'thump' on the wooden floor.

"B-Bella?" She choked out, looking at me in anguish. She disgusted me. All the times i was beaten, broken and withered on the floor, i had to look up and see them standing over me, with a evil grin smacked out their faces. Their eyes dull and pupils diluted. Now my mother will have a taste of her own medicine. Phil was out at work, It was just Renee and I.

"You know what? Fuck you!" I screamed into her ear, grabbing a piece of her hair and pulling her backward toward the staircase.

She looked at me with a confused expression on her face, clutching her stomach where her baby was growing in her womb. The baby which Phil had created, with his 'magic' as he called it. The baby wouldn't have to put up with their drunkenness and abusiveness if it wasn't even born into this world. My head spinned and flooded with voices. Like the devil and an angel trying to persuade me to do the right thing. A flood-gated opened in my head, emotions spilled out of me.

"Bella?" Renee asked again "What the fucking hell do you think you're doing. Just wait until Phil comes back and fucks you up, bitch" She spat the last word. I despised her.

"Burn in hell." I replied, anger building up rapidly inside of me, wanting to get out.

"What do you mean?!" She asked as she stood up slowly and cautiously.

"See you in hell, bitch" I shouted and with a great force, pushed her down the wooden staircase. "I'm sorry." I whispered, mostly to myself.

She landed at the bottom of the stairs with a tremendous 'bang' and a groan escaped her mouth. Her chest wasn't moving, she looked.. deformed somehow..

"Mum?" I spoke, nervous. No reply. "MUM!" I shouted even louder. "I'm sorry, it's just. Your shit that you put me through, i didn't want another baby to put up with the tortures that you put me through.."

I walked carefully down the stairs that she just tumbled fiercely down. A little sob escaped from my throat, why was i crying for someone that abused me? I shuffled a little bit closer, my breath ragged and uncontrolled. Bending down, i reached my fingers over he neck and wrist, to see if i could find her pulse. None.

"She's dead." I cryed out. I had to call the ambulance, i couldn't just leave her here, but what if they found out it was.. me? What would they do? So many questions, so little answers. I was alone for this act.

Suddenly the door creaked open and a smiling Phil strutted in. He saw me and cocked his eyebrow up, stroking his area with passion. Renee was lying still and lifeless on the floor, he didn't actually take much notice of her though..

"Hello, beautiful." Phil cooed. What? Wasn't he upset that his wife was dead!

"He-h-ello Phil." I said with little confidence.

"Up tot he bedroom, slut. My pleasure is needed." He sighed at the word 'pleasure' clutching his manly hood tightly. "NOW"

I ran hurridly up the stiars and into the bedroom, i heard the sliding of someone moving downstairs. Was Phil moving Renee?

"Hello" Phil sighed. "I see you killed my fucking wife, bitch" His voice getting louder and strong.

"I-i didn't mean to." Was the best answer i could give. I did mean to, but i didn't mean to kill her! I was just so angry, bottled up, waiting to escape.

"Ah well, now it can be just you and me." He cooed again, sliding his trousers and boxers off of his legs and onto the floor. I looked at him, startled. He doesn't care that i killed his wife..

He slid on top of me, but i did something he didn't expect, i angrily and tightly grabbed his manly hood and he fell of of me writing in pain. This was my chance. My chance to get out of this god forsaken place.

I sprinted out of the room and into my own, packed my suitcase high with clothes and other necessities and legged it through the door, grabbing car keys and credit cards on the way.

"BELLA!" Phil shouted. As soon as i turned around he was there, his breath made the air turn stale and wretched.

"Shit" I mumbled, so only i could hear, i was in for it now. Big time.

**Hope you enjoyed it, might of been a bit boring. Please R-E-V-I-E-W I will be very grateful if you do.**

**Give me some good ideas on what could happen next. I used someones idea about 'growing Bella some balls' :)**


	3. Just Please Him And Run

**Thank you for the people who reviewed. I really appreciate it, also thanks for your opinions(:**

**I really hope you all are liking the story so far, still, R-E-V-I-E-W with your ideas.**

**Katie: *Bored* Do i own the Twilight Saga yet?**

**Amelia: Mwuhahahahaha..No**

**Katie: Whats with the evil laugh?**

**Amelia: Oh, no reason. *Smiles widely***

**Katie: Ameliaa.. *confused***

**Amelia: Im going out with Edward.**

**Katie: OMG You are not, he's fictional. duh.**

**Amelia: No you stupid blonde. Edward Cullet. In our school. Hahahahaha.**

**Katie: Well, yeah. Shutup.**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!**

_Previously_

_I sprinted out of the room and into my own, packed my suitcase high with clothes and other necessities and legged it through the door, grabbing car keys and credit cards on the way._

_"BELLA!" Phil shouted. As soon as i turned around he was there, his breath made the air turn stale and wretched._

_"Shit" I mumbled, so only i could hear, i was in for it now. Big time._

_Chapter __**Three - **__Just Please Him and Run_

**BPOV**

One month has passed since i killed Renee. Pushing her down the stairs because of my anger and dread, i couldn't let her have that baby born into this world, there was a 50/50 chance that that baby could of been beaten like i am. Alone. Helpless. Weak. Unloved. My mother managed to turn on me just like that, and she made sure i was alone. Phil, the evil bastard that now has gotten worse with my beatings and rapings. He had Renee before, for him to make love to, now, without Renee it's me that has to go along with pleasing him and making his 'pleaures' sustainable. The drinking has got worse with him, so has the smoking, the house is always covered in a grey swirl of choking smoke and the scent of alcohol which pervades the air. Vile and repulsive. All i wanted now, was to shrivel up and die, or go anywhere where i was away from the devil himself. I have to, i've got to.

Phil is at work, and it's now currently 12.12pm. He'll be back any minute now for his lunch break, and i am absolutely terrified of him returning. The beatings are a lot more easier to cope with at lunch as he hasn't been boozing, so he's a little more in his own world, other than the drunken basterds world.

I lept up smoothly from my bed, which helped me forget my troubles and just think about things which had happened and going to happen. I trudged lightly down the wooden stairs, gripping my stomach at some points and grimacing at the reckless pain which fought its way through my skin. The reason? Phil had decided to try out and play 'Grand Theft Auto' on the playstation, but then decided to try out some of the moves on me. Punching, kicking, cutting little slits in my skin with the kitchen knife. All sorts of inhumane activities and games that commenced that night.

When i finally reached the kitchen i heard the muffled sound of Phils car travelling down the road.

"Shoot" I muttered hastily and tore anything i could set my eyes on out of the fridge, if i didn't get his lunch on time, that would mean double or triple the beatings for later that day.

Butter, ham, lettuce and cucumber were splattered on the white rolls and set neatly out on a china plate which Renee *wince* had given him for christmas. His car gave a little cough and i heard the car door open smoothly and then shut with a tremendous 'bang' He wasn't in a good mood for sure. Fantastic.

The key turned in the lock and in strode Phil, sweat covered his wrinkled for-head and his eyes bloodshot and pupils dilated. What was going on?

"Lunch, now, you little whore!" I shouted directly at me, but taking no notice of the food on the table.

"I-its here, Phil." I replied handing him his satisfyingly, speedy lunch.

"What the fuck is this?" he questioned, a smug grin planted on his face. He planned this all along, i knew that look, he wanted his 'pleaures' sorted to. I didn't want to put up with his shit anymore, i wanted to be free and live with my dad, Charlie, and i will, hopefully. In a couple of hours if it all goes according to plan. A smile wiped over my face, not quite reching my eyes.

I slowly carried my worn legs up the stairs to where he was lying, legs apart on the double bed. He patted his stomach, ordering me to get ontop of him, i did so and continued with what he wanted to do. This carried on for hours, three maximum. But after a while, it got very boring and tedious.

"Be right back, sexy" he called, walking casually, a little pleased with himself toward the bathroom. My chance had finally arrived.

I got up slowly, trying not to make any noise and slipped on my clothes. My suitcase, credit cards, money, car keys were all ready in my room as i packed before he returned home. Taking the suitcase by the handle and the credit cards and phone in my pocket, i lept quietly down the stairs and opened the door without a sound of creaking or squeaking coming from the hinges.

I heard the bathroom door open and a voice which called out "Bella!, where the fuck are you? You little scumbag whore"

If he caught me, i was in for it. I ran full pelt towards Renees old car and chucked everything into the backseat and drove. Drove continuously without a look back.

"Dad?" I spoke, trying to keep calm. I had rung him when i was about one hour away from Forks.

"Bells?" He asked, a little uncertain.

"Yeah, its me. Listen, can i come stay with you until i can afford my own house and stuff?" I asked shyly.

"Why of course!" He sounded happy and gleeful, i could just imagine him bounding up and down jumping and crying tears of joy.

"I'll see you in about an hour, get me into the school by the way, please." I asked. Quite happy he didn't ask what was going on with Phil, he didn't actually know about Renee.

Finally, after what seemed like hours a sign which read 'Forks, WA. Welcome.' by the side of the moss covered pavement. Everything was so green, so damp, moist, was nice, other than seeing cacti all of the time.

I pulled up outside my dads house and slammed the car door shut. He was there, waiting at the doorstep. Waiting to give me a hug. This is what family love should be like, not beatings, raping. Anything like that was inhumane.

"C-Charlie!" I gasped, he had changed so much! He had grown a beard and a moustache. "Why arn't you handome, haha!" i giggled pulling him into my arms.

"Bella, it is so good to see you!, Hows Phil, Renee, how are things?" Great, perfect, i knew he would ask this.

"Dad, come inside and take a seat, its for the best." I grimaced at the thought of pushing my own mother down the stairs

"Well.."


	4. First Days Are Always The Hardest

**I would like to say a huge, humoungus thank you to all of the people who read my story and added it to their favourites and review it. That really mean a lot to me**

**Carry on R-E-V-I-E-W-I-N-G!**

**Katie: Hows Edward?**

**Amelia: Fine, fine.**

**Katie: You'll never guess what!**

**Amelia: What? **

**Katie: I married the Twilight Saga *smiles***

**Amelia: Sure, where are their rings? *sarcasticaly***

**Katie: *Pulls out four rings and shows them to Amelia***

**Amelia: Crazy, dude. C-cra-cra CRAZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYY!**

**I dont own Twilight Unfortunatellyyyy**

_Previously_

_"Bella, it is so good to see you!, Hows Phil, Renee, how are things?" Great, perfect, i knew he would ask this._

_"Dad, come inside and take a seat, its for the best." I grimaced at the thought of pushing my own mother down the stairs_

_"Well.."_

_Chapter __**Four**__ - First Days Are Always The Hardest_

**BPOV**

Charlie trailed slowly and sat down unwillingly on the cream, unpuffed sofa. He knew something was up, he was the chief of police. His eyebrow was perked up and he was staring intently at me as i stood up, pacing quickly up and down the living room. After about three minutes of pacing, i knew i couldn't hide it any longer. As i sat, he carried on staring at me.

"Dad." I began "This is going to be hard for you to handle." I tried to say it calmy, but the hint of nervousness erupted from me.

"Bella, please, please just tell me. I know this is bugging you."

"Once mum married Phil.. things got out of hand." I saw Charlie grimace at the thought of Phil, I too. "They would drink every night until they were out of it and take drugs, everything. Even beating me. Every night when they got home, they would beat me reckless until i could hardly move. Phil raped me also. When Renee wasn't in the mood, he would come to me. They have even threatened me with a knife, dad. Phil was the main one who beat me, Renee just cheered him on, grinding behind him making moans saying 'C'mon Phil, beat her so she won't walk in on us fucking.' Then she would carry on grinding and the occasional kick or punch came from her. I was alone. Completely alone. When Phil raped me, it was the worst thing, even more worse then the beatings. Renee would sometimes watch, or even recording it. They were sick. Sick. Sick. Sick. That's when i knew i couldn't handle it anymore. One day when Phil was out, Renee came bounding up to me and told me that she was pregnant. With that monsteres baby. I knew i couldn't let it be born into this life, where its parents continuously drank and smoked. Anger which was bottled up released istself and.. and" I started crying dramatically, but Charlie had his mouth wide open, him too with a clear, salty teardrop running down his crinkled cheek.

"Carry on, please" He choked out.

"She, she was by the stairs, an-and i-i pushed her! Dad, i killed her." I broke down after that and curled myself up into a ball. I didn't know whether he would hit me or not.

"Bella." He gasped. "That is terrible, you are such a brave girl, i wouldn't of been able to go through that torture. I am proud for sticking up for youself. Bella, you are one strong girl. My little girl. I can't believe i did nothing to help. What sick monstrousity you were put through and i didn't help you." Another teardrop rolled down his face and he closed his eyes tightly shut.

"Please, please don't blame yourself." I pleaded with him.

"Bella, can i have some time to myself. I need to get Phil." That shocked me, he was going out to get Phil, for me.

"Don't do anything you will regret, please. I'll go to bed." I attempted a false smile, but he would be able to see it falseness.

"Your room is the same as before, it just has a laptop." He said quietly and shot out of the door and into his police car.

I slowly walked up the stairs, letting the tears flow freely from my eyes, making my eyes go red and puffy. I stumbled into my room. It was the same as before, the purple bed covers and the curtains. The little wardrobe and cupboards. I collapsed onto my bed and cryed for what seemed like eternity, my pillow was soaked through and the covers were all messed up from me kicking with agony from my past. At my new school, i will be a complete misfit.

School. I told myself. I looked at my clock which read 06:00. I had been crying for six whole hours. Also Charlie wan't back yet. Where was he? What was he doing? Why was he doing it? So many questions to ask him when he got back. But now, i need to get up.

I trudged heavily over to the wardrobe and looked in there, dad must of got someone to go shopping for me, my wardrobe and drawers were full. I pulled out a plain purple top out with a grey cardigan, a white ruffled skirt and a pair of white dolly shoes.

I plonked myself infront of the bathroom mirror and pulled the hairbrush through my mahogany, wavy hair. I would let it loose today. I put a layer of mascara on and a bit of shiny lipgloss. I wouldn't go over the top on my first day.

I piled any bag i could find with stuff which i would need: pencil case, lipgloss, tablets for stress, period stuff, car keys, money, notebook. The usual things for me.

I checked if Charlie was in his room, but he wasn't. His car wasn't even out front. I shook away the thought which was haunting me all night. The images of Charlie and Phil fighting. Uh.

06:30 my phone read. Brekafast time.. i opened the fridge door and pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured myself a glass full. I wasn't entirely hungry so i gave up on that thought and headed out of the door. *click* i pressd down the carkey and opened the door to Renees' old car. I drove until i saw the first signpost for Forks High School. When i pulled into the carpark, everyones eyes were pierced on me. Some evil stares, some sith a slight grin on their faces. I knew they were staring at the car, the windows were blacked out so they couldn't see me yet.

I parked away from everyone else and spent a couple of my adjusting to the new surroundings which engulfed me. I saw everyones heads turn away from me and lock onto a silver Volvo, and a red convertible. Wow. No wonder they were staring at them instead of me. They were beautiful.

I gathered up my stuff and opened the car door and walked out steadily. I picked out my red ipod and placed the white earplugs in my ear. Not caring if anyone was watching. I looked over to where everyone gaze was set and saw myself looking at the six most serene and pristine people probably on the planet. They were..beautiful. No scrap that, flawless.

A bronze haired beauty, which was by far the most handsome of the boys was holding hands with a starwberry blonde, curly haired girl. A small, pixie like girl was kissing a golden blonde boy and a very muscular boy, very very muscular i may add was snogging the face of of the most serene girl i have ever set my eyes on. Long blonde hair, perfect.

At least i wan't the main attraction for the day. I walked over the office and saw the woman behind the desk. Looking sincerely bored.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, i'm new." I smiled.

"Oh, hello." She looked distracted and set her eyes on the person behind me. I looked behind and my breathing stopped. There stood the greek god. The bronze tousled hair guy with piercing topaz eyes.

I looked back around quickly, hoping he would notice and tapped my fingers on the desk so the woman could avert her eyes back onto me. "Ah yes. Bella Swan. Here is your timetable, and.. Edward could you show this young lady around. You are in most of her lessons." She smiled, trying to be sexy with..Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward.

I turned around and met his gaze, he smiled a crooked smile at me and opened the door for me.

Love is in the air. My head sang loudly for me. But then i remembered he had a girlfriend. I frowned at the thought.

"Hi." I sand, trying to make conversation.

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen, you must be Isabella Swan." He smiled again, making ym heart flutter.

"Y-yes, thats me. But please call me Bella."

"Your first lesson is." He took the timetable out of my hand brushing it gently which gave me a slight shiver that ran down my back. "Trig, you'll be with Tanya." He smiled again, directly at me.

"Tanya is.. your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah." he sighed.

"I'm sure ill make good friends with her."

"Yep. Well, here were are. He held his gaze on me for about ten seconds and looked away. "Come join us at lunch." He smiled kissed my cheek and walked away. Wow. He kissed me, but everyone saw..even his girlfriend. Everyone was staring at me, and the teacher wan't there yet to stop them. Oh perfect.

I walked silently in and everyone watched me ith piercing eyes. The only seat was next to Tanya. His love. Great. I sat down and gave a discreet smile.

"I'm Bella" i said to Tanya and everyone looked away except for her.

"I'm Tanya. Where'dya come from?" She asked. She ahd the same beauty as the others, the same topaz eyes as Edward.

"Pheonix, i moved away from my step dad and mum."

"Why?"

"Well, They beat me, Phil raped me, i killed my mum by pushing her down the stairs." I put my hand over my mouth. Why did i say that? I wasn't going to mention that to anyone. What the HELL!"

"Ahh. I see. Well bell is here, now its lunch. Seeee yaaah." she said with a smug grin on her face. BITCH. She better not tell a soul.

I walked into the cafeteria with everyones eyes on me. Again. Whispering was appearing behind me. She had spread it. Damn. I got a sandwich and an apple and looked for a seat.

"Haha! Look at the girl who got beaten, raped and killed her own fucking mother." I heard a group say.

"Omg, she killed her mum!" Another said. Shoot. Edwards eyes were on me and so were Tanyas, but with her a grin was spread across her face and she mouthed Bitch. Tears welled up inside of me and i legged it, dropping my tray at the same time. Crying my heart out. The cow had told everyone about my solemn past, i bet even Edward knew.

I sat on a bench, out of the way from everyone and cryed until i had no more left. I was alone here as well. Completely alone.

"Bella." An unknown voice called. "Bella, oh my. Are you okay?"

**Hope you liked it. That took me absolutely ages. Please R-E-V-I-E-W. I might update today if i get enough reviews!**


	5. Friends?

**Thanks to everyone who R-E-V-I-E-W-E-D and added me as their favourite author/story i really, really, really appreciate it and i want to say a gigantic thankyou(:**

**Katie: The wedding is tomorrow, have you got your dress?**

**Amelia: Katie, for the last time...YOU ARE NOT MARRYING THE TWILIGHT SAGA!!!**

**Katie: *starts to cry* I don't?**

**Amelia: Nurp, you don't. You don't even own the saga, let alone be their fiances.**

**Katie: Someday i will. Someday i will own them.**

**Amelia: Whatever Trevor. *rolls eyes***

**Katie: Im not called Trevor.**

**Amelia: Oh em gee.**

_Previously._

_"Omg, she killed her mum!" Another said. Shoot. Edwards eyes were on me and so were Tanyas, but with her a grin was spread across her face and she mouthed Bitch. Tears welled up inside of me and i legged it, dropping my tray at the same time. Crying my heart out. The cow had told everyone about my solemn past, i bet even Edward knew._

_I sat on a bench, out of the way from everyone and cryed until i had no more left. I was alone here as well. Completely alone._

_"Bella." An unknown voice called. "Bella, oh my. Are you okay?"_

_Chapter __**Five - **__Friends?_

**BPOV**

The unknown voice called my name again. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and.. and die. I didn't exactly enjoy my life, now everyone in Forks High probably knew about my past. Even the most popular people, the most beautiful people which are the Cullens and Hales. They're so going to spread it, but making every detail of it different to the precise story.

"Bellllllaaaaaah" The voice strained on.

I looked around cautiously and gasped, a small gasp at the sight. A small, almost pixie looking young lady with short, cropped spikey black hair. Topaz coloured eyes, the same as Edwards and Tanyas. Contacts? Her skin was very pale and almost ghost like, her lips full and a soft pink. She was stunning. Much more prettier then me. Explains why she is popular. I looked her up and down and managed to take a short glimpse of what she was wearing. Skinny demim, blue jeans which hugged her legs, red high heeled shoes which were shiny and looked over four inches tall. Her top was a strappy white top with imprinted patterns on the bottom of it. Then her cardigan which was red and clung tightly to her arms, showing how dainty they were.

"H-hi." I stuttered, wondering what i could say to her.

"Don't be shy. Personally i find that Tanya is a stuck up bitch who only cares about herself and what she looks like. She always does her makeup, she wears about ten centimetres of foundation, which im not pretty sure why. Short skirts, tops which make her boobs look bigger, straightens her hair even though she doesn't need too. She's a cow." I looked at her, moth ajar and she stood there with her hand on her hip with a huge smile painted on her face.

"Oh. Um. She is pretty...bitchy" I said. Not sure whether this was an act she was putting on.

"I'm sure we're going to be great friends, Bella." She chimed, her voice was the sound of angels singing a serene melody.

"Okay?" I said, pretty sure it was more of a question then an answer. "It's just, everyone will look at me in a different way now. Like 'Theres the girl who killed her own mum, got raped and beaten. ha..'" I said with the most sarcasm i could manage to squeeze into my voice and carried on. "Everyone, everyone will talk about me. It'll spread, really far. It's.. it's i can't take it anymore. I wanted to come here to have a fresh start, but then.. Tanya, she asked me why i had moved here and, and i told her everything. I wan't going to, i didn't want to, it just came out like something was forcing it to. It was.. weird. Now everyone knows because Tanya told everyone. I can't bloody take it anymore." Tears started rolling down my puffed up cheeks, but they rolled silenty without any sound escaping from my lips.

"Aw, Bella." She sat down next to me and hugged me without a word.

"W-whats your name? And why are you being so nice to m-me?" I stuttered, choking back sobs.

"Alice. Alice Cullen and my brothers are Emmett Cullen and Edward Cullen. The Hales are Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale. Tanya is Tanya Denali. I'm being nice to you because you are in need of a suitable, loving friend which will always be there for you whenever you need me. Shopping trips, girl talks, sleepovers. Anything, just ask. Tome, now, you are my friend." She smiled reassuring me

"Thanks. You are being really nice, an-and i like it." I attempted giving back a smile but failed.

"You'll be okay, Bella. You'll be okay." She soothed me gently until the bell for lessons rang.

"Damn." I started, being cut off by Alice.

"I'll take you to your next lesson which is..." She looked at my timetable and smiled at me. "Biology, with Edward." She smiled again. Can she ever stop smiling? Bless her. What wait. Edward? The guy who Tanya is going out with, the guy who kissed me on the cheek. Ahh.

"Oh God." was all i could manage to say. Shoot, shit, crap, baah.

"Don't worry, he is really nice. But Tanya is in that class also, so be careful, babe." She let go of my back and skipped of to her next lesson. I think we are going to be great friends. I smiled calmly at the thought, trying to put everyone knowing about me and my solemn past behind. I stood up, trying to be elegant and walked to biology which was in D block.

As i walked i saw people giving me quick glancing but looking away shyly. Soon after they started gossipping. What bitches!

"Pstt, it's Isabella, the one who got fucked up then killed her mum." I heard a group say, but i decided to stand up to it and yell at them.

"How would you like it? To be beaten every day, while your own mother watched you get beaten up and maybe sometimes she would join in if she was pissed enough. Get raped by your own stepdad? Would you bloody like it if your step dad threatened you with a knife, then beat you so you couldn't move for three days?" They shook there heads slowly, playing with their fingers, like children being told of by their teachers. "Go pick on someone else, 'cause i no, you wouldn't want to put up with the torture i have been through!" I walked away, heading for my Biology room. God help what people will say in here.

I walked soundlessly through the door and didn't bother to look at the people sat to the side of me. I handed over the slip to my teacher who was called Mr Banner [**A/N in the film its Mr Molina but I'll put Mr Banner]**

**"**Hello, welcome to Biology, i will be your teacher and im sure your going to love my class, can you go and sit next to..hmm. Tanya, move next to Jessica, Bella move next to Edward." He gave me a faint smile and directed me to my seat. Great. Next to Edward.

I sat down next to him and stuffed my bag on the floor. But first getting my pen out so i had something to write with.

"Today, we will be disecting a heart. You and your partner will take it in turns to cut out chunks of important material from the heart. First one to complete the task which is shown on the worksheet will win the golden heart. Three. Two. One GO!"

"Hello. Nice to see you again he said warmly, showing of his perfext white teeth. How stunning, his scent was mouthwatering and it dragged me in, deeper, deep--

"Bella?" He asked. Damn, i must've been daydreaming.

"S-sorry. I was.. thinking of something. But hello, Edward, nice to ...see you again."

"_Psst. Theres the girl who killed her mum." _I heard a girl behind me snicker and got people to pass it around the classroom.

_"Omg. Omg. Omg. Don't kill us..Isabella._"Tanya sneered.

Right at that moment, Edward pulled out of his chair and growled at Tanya. Yes.. GROWLED at her.

**Hope you like it(: Next chapter may include some of Edwards POV. Please R-E-V-I-E-W and give me some ideas for the next chapter. (:**

**Thankyou all. Lyy**


	6. If Looks Could Kill!

**Hey everyone. I just had the itch to write again so i really hope you enjoy this chapter. You'll have some of Edwards POV and maybe more, but i don't know yet. Read then you will find out(:**

**Keep R-E-V-I-E-W-I-N-G**

**Katie :Edward, Edward where oh where are yo--**

**Amelia: Puhlease stop it.**

**Katie: Why?**

**Amelia: Cause it's totally immature.**

**Katie: No it not! I'm looking for Edward. hmph.**

**Amelia: You don't own Edward or any of the twilight characters or the saga. SO SHUTUP.**

**Katie: I will. I will.**

_Previously_

_"Psst. Theres the girl who killed her mum." I heard a girl behind me snicker and got people to pass it around the classroom._

_"Omg. Omg. Omg. Don't kill us..Isabella."Tanya sneered._

_Right at that moment, Edward pulled out of his chair and growled at Tanya. Yes.. GROWLED at her._

_Chapter __**Six**__ - If Looks Could Kill_

**EPOV**

I have had enough with everyone talking about Bella. I love Tanya, so much..but doing this to the new girl, Bella, the girl that smelled deliciously mouthwatering and was irresistable was going too far. Her first day, Tanya had used her powers to control her mind and get her to say what she was thinking, she got Bella to tell her about her solemn past. It's.. it's terrible. It had to come to a stop.

I pushed out my chair with great anger boiling inside of me and growled at my love, Tanya. I.. i growled at Tanya, and it felt good? Bella was sat there with her mouth open, breathing heavily. Her scent caressed my marble hard skin and fled up my nostrils, the burning in my throat got noticably like knives stabbing at me, I had to hold my neck because of the agonising pain, i didn't want to hurt Bella. I had this invisible pull towards her though..pulling..pulling..pu---shit.

"Edward? What the hell do you think your doing?" Tanya asked with the sound of annoyance in her whiney voice. Wait. Did i just call her whiney? Uh.

I looked up and saw Bella directly next to me, about five centimetres apart. I didn't want the distance, i wanted to be closer to her, to breathe in her mouthwatering scent, her strawberry smelling mahogany hair, to gaze into her chocolate coloured eyes and kiss her perfect, well shaped pink lips. To carress her rosy pink cheeks with my hand to cool her down.

What am i thinking? What is happening to me? Tanya is my love..is she? I can't fall in love with a .. a human!

"I'm sorry, Bells, i just saw something on your face, i was.. umm making sure it wasn't a ..spider.." I chuckled inbetween my speech, completely ignoring Tanya.

"It---" Bella got cut of by Tanyas shriek.

"Edward! How fucking dare you, do you like Bella? I can't believe you, we have to talk..later. Hmpph."

"Edward and Tanya! Stop it now, not in my lesson. Bella im sorry about this" Mr Manner called over to us. Great a talk with Tanya only meant one thing. Perfect.

**BPOV**

"Edward! How fucking dare you, do you like Bella? I can't believe you, we have to talk..later. Hmpph." Tanya stubbornness showed in her whiney voice as she fluttered her eyelashes in Edwards direction. What a slut. But my cheeks warmed up sincerely when Tanya mentioned him liking me..I was far out of Edwards league for him to like me, i was ugly compared to Tanya. A fly compared to a butterfly.

"Edward and Tanya! Stop it now, not in my lesson. Bella im sorry about this" Mr Manner called over to us.

The bell rang a numerous number of times and everyone got out of their seats but knowing me and my clumsiness i tripped on the chair leg and started to fly ungracefully through the air, only to be caught by a pair of strong, hard, cold arms which pulled me up onto my feet. I hesitantly turned my head around to look at the Greek God, Edward holding me around the waist. I wanted us to stay like that forever, his arms holding me , protecting me. It felt so..right.

"T-thankyou" I stuttered, his piercing topaz eyes stared with concern at me. "I'm okay, honest" i smiled, reassuring him.

"Anytime" he chuckled and set me on my feet "What lesson now then?" he asked, making conversation

"Umm. Oh no. Gym, great." I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear the 'great' part.

"Ahh, your with Mikey boy, Jessica and Lauren, there bitches so please, please be careful. Stay safe." He kissed me on the cheek and walked off with a little skip in his steps. Edward Cullen, kissed me..AGAIN. Oh my Lordy.

"Oi, Isabella, keep your mits off of Tanyas man." The biy, which i prosumed to be Mike sneered. "You can always put your hands on me" He winked at me and dragged me into the gym by my hand. Even though i still had my normal clothing on.

"Right, this is Jess, this is Lauren." He pointed them out and in return they gave me a little death glare. Oh i can tell i'm in for a fun year.

"Yo. I'm Lauren who the hell are you?" Lauren asked bitch like, so stuck up and up her own arse.

"Bella." I simply replied, with great confidence in my voice.

"I'm Jess." Jessica chimed in, she seemed a little more friendlier then that bitch Lauren, but looks arn't always as they seem.

"Umm. cool?" I said hesitant.

"So i've heard your fucked up story. So please don't murder me." Lauren sneered. I just simply glared at her, clenching my fists

"Oi, whore face, don't fucking glare at my best mate like that" Jessica shouted, splattering spit across my face. But i kept my posture, not wanting to give in to a couple of bitch fit arse holes.

"Listen to the fucking girls, babe." Mike flirtily added, touching my arse, giving it a little squeeze.

"Get the fuck off of me." I replied to his gesture.

"Or what? Kill us? Hahaha. The others are getting changed, nobody will know, Bellsy. C'mon just a quicky, show me some moves Phil pulled on you."

I was completely and utterly disgusted by Mikes behaviour, wanting a 'quickie' in the sports hall. What a sleeze. Before i could simply reply and say 'no' a crowd of girls and boys filled the gym with heards of laughter and shrieks of happiness.

"Later, baby" Mike whispered in my ear. Ew.

The rest of gym passed by in a dream, it was a theory lesson, so we didn't do much. Finally the home bell went and i raced carefully to my car. Pulling out my ipod on the way i pushed the earphones into my ear and started to sing a song that was the first to play.

_Not again  
Oh this ain't supposed to happen to me_

Keep rockin and keep knockin'  
Whether you're Louie Vuittonin' it up, or Reebokin'  
You see the hate that they serving on a plater  
So what we gon have dessert or disaster?

I never thought I'd be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
Then you came in and knocked me on my face  
Feels like I'm in a race but I already won first place

I never thought I fall for you as hard as I did (as hard as I did, yeah)  
You got me thinking about our life, our house and kids (Yeah)  
Every morning I look at you and smile  
Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down (knocked me down)

Sometimes love comes around (love comes around, love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down (knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down (knocks you down)

I never thought I hear myself say  
Ya'll gon hate  
I think I'm going to kick it with my girl today  
I used to be commander-in-chief for my pimp ship flying high  
Till I met this pretty little missile, who shot me out the sky

So now I'm crashing don't know how it happened  
But I know it feels so damn good  
Said if I could go back and make it happen faster  
Don't you know i would baby if I could  
Miss independent, to the fullest, the load never too much  
She helping me pull it, she shot bullet that ended that life  
I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight girl sometimes love

Sometimes love comes around (love comes around, love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down (knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down (knocks you down)

Tell me now can you make past your caspers  
So we could finally fly off into NASA  
You was always the cheerleader of my dreams  
To seem to only date the head of football teams,  
And I was the class clown that always kept you laughing  
We were never meant to be, baby we just happened  
So please don't mess up the trick,  
Hey young world, I'm the new slick rick,  
They say I move to quick but we can't let this moment past us,  
Let the hour glass pass right into ashes  
Let the wind blow the ashes right before my glasses  
So I wrote this love letter right before my classes  
how could a goddess ask someone that's only average, for advice  
O-M-G you listen to that bitch?  
Woah is me, baby this is tragic  
Cause we had it, we was magic  
I was flying, now I'm crashing  
This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson  
Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson  
You should leave your boyfriend now, I'ma ask him

So you gotta take the good with the bad, the happy and the sad  
Or will you bring the better future then I had in the past  
Cause I don't want to make the same mistakes i did  
I don't wanna fall back on my face again  
Woah, woah  
I'll admit it, I was scared to answer loves call  
Woah, woah  
And if it hits, better make it worth the fall

(When it comes around)

Sometimes love comes around (love comes around, love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down (knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around (comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down (knocks you down)

Won't see it coming when it happens  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love comes knocks you down

Won't see it coming when it happens  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love knocks you down

As the song ended i looked up, from leaning on my car to see Mike, Lauren, Jessica and Tanya stalking toward me, great.

**I no this chapter wasn't the best, but i tried to make it a bit more interesting. Please R-E-V-I-E-W and tell me if you liked it or not, any ideas on the next chapter?**

**Thankyouu(:**


	7. Blacked Out

**Heyy guys. This will probably be the last chapter until i come back off of holiday. Im in Spain for 11 days, starting Saturday afternoon, so i will update as soon as i get back - well im going to unpack first etc etc. Keep R-E-V-I-E-W-I-N-G Loving the comments at the moment. By the way, the song in the last chapter was - Knock you down, by Keri Hilson, Kanye West and Ne-yo.**

**Katie: Dum dum dum**

**Amelia: Kit-kat, Edwards here.**

**Katie: WHAT! WHERE, WHERE.**

**Amelia: Pfft, my boyfriend. Duh**

**Katie: Oh, okay..i thought you meant Edward Cu--- Oh doesn't matter**

**Amelia: Ha. Your still fantasizing over him huh?**

**Katie: Yes. I mean no.. yes.**

**I don't own any of the Twilight saga, unfortunately.. BUT I WILL(:**

_Previously_

_Won't see it coming when it happens  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love knocks you down_

_As the song ended i looked up, from leaning on my car to see Mike, Lauren, Jessica and Tanya stalking toward me, great._

_Chapter __**Seven **__- Blacked Out_

**BPOV**

Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. This kept continuously flowing hurridely through my emotion filled mind. Guilt, worried, frustrated, nervous but now all i felt was utter fear. I knew Tanya was the most bitchy person in Forks High. The Queen Bitch. Lauren and Jessica were her little minions, probably because they wanted to get 'oh so popular' and now they are like her slaggish slaves.

They stopped directly infront of me and Tanya stepped out of the line of them, hand on her hip and glaring, shooting daggers at me. Her hair was a strawberry blonde colour which was sat on her head in little ringlets, swooping past her face until it stopped just after her broad shoulders. Her eyes were like Edwards, a honey topaz colour, but not as serene as Edwards were, Edwards were heavenly and dragged you in entirely. Her face was to the standard of perfection, everything was in proportion unlike me which had different sized everything on my face. I was a total freak show. She was wearing a baby pink sweater which clung to her skin and blue, denim skinny jeans which had BENCH written on the hip, her shoes were gorgeous. Louis Vuitton stilettos, white and very simple, but pristine. That reminded me.. i haven't been shopping in ages!

"Hey, whore.!" Tanya sneered and Jessica laughed through her noise. Lauren, on the other hand just continued to glare at me through her thick layer of black, mascara clumped eyelashes.

"What do you want, Tanya?" I asked simply. I hadn't done anything to her.. had i?

"You fucking no what you did!" She shrieked, moving a step closer to me. Making a loud 'clomp' where she placed her stiletto heel heavily.

"Umm, nope. Sorry. Can i go now?" I really didn't no what i had done wrong.. why was she picking on me!

"You..kissed.._my_..Edward.._again_." She shouted, emphathising the word 'my' and 'again' I didn't kiss him, he kissed me!

"No i didn't Tan." I replied, wanting to add..he kissed me. But i didn't want to make matters worse, she would end up having a serious bitch fit.

"Omg. You just called Tanya.._Tan.._No one called her that." Lauren hissed, finally speaking up.

"You cow!" Jess repeated her hissing action and took a step forward with her teeth clenched, jaw toward me and he hands were balled up into small fists. What the hell?

Tanya moved a step toward me and held up her hand like she was going to slap me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the hard impact to hit me.. but it didn't. I braved myself and opened up my eyes to gaze into the Greek Gods eyes. Edward. He stopped Tanya, lifesaver for the second time, i couldn't help but blush.

"Please, calm down Tanya." Edward told her simply, without strain appearing in his voice. It was weird sometimes.. he spoke like he was from a different time..but i may be imagining that.

"You're telling me to calm down?" She shrieked back into Edwards face and i don't know why, but i tensed up with my fingers clenched tightly into fists. Jessica saw what i was doing and lunged at me, rubgy tackling me to the floor.

"You bitch, slut, whore.!" She screamed as she hit me repeatidly around my face. My eyesight blurred and all i could do was listen, and smell, touch. There was a slight scent of car exhausts which pervaded the thick, damp air around me with the hint of vanilla which made the smell more comfortable with my nose..but i could also smell a rusty smell. Like salt. That could only mean one thing..i was bleeding. All because of Jess, Lauren and..Tanya.

I strained my ears to listen and only heard Edward and Tanya screeching at each other. Jess wasn't ontop of me anymore and i think someone pulled her off of me.

"I.. i don't think i can take it anymore, Edward.. her scent is dragging me in.. please, just one little nibble" I heard Tanya plead with Edward

"No!" He roared, making me jump a little bit

"What is your problem with her.. your really protective over her.. and..and it hurts, Edward. It hurts me so much, knowing you may like another girl, a human girl! Please, tell me you love me and not her..TELL ME!" She shouted the last words but tried seductively to speak the first line. Of course, it made her sound like a drowning cat.

"I..I.." Edward stopped, then started again "I don't love you Tanya..i don't know why.. it's just, there is some sort of magnetic field around me and Bella, pulling us closer and closer together, and Oh God, she's hurt, i forgot about that." Then i heard him suck in a deep breath and lift me up gently, my arms were dangling lifelessly by the side of my body, moving with every slight movement he made. But as i look back on that speech he just told Tanya..he maybe..love me? Oh lordy. Edward Cullen. Loves. Me.

**I'm so sorry it's so short, i just have to go round to my friends ready for Spain(: So please R-E-V-I-E-W and i rushed this chapter, so please don't be mad at me.**

**Thanks. Ill write when i return, in 13 days.**


	8. I Don't Love You, Tanya

**I'm back! and Spain was amazing, very very hot(: But i'm carrying on with the story, like i promised i would after i got back off of holiday and here i am. Hopefully this chapter will be longer than my last and if i get enough reviews today i may write another chapter today as well. Enjoy!**

**I don't own any of the Twilight Saga. Unfortunately:(**

_Previously_

_"What is your problem with her.. your really protective over her.. and..and it hurts, Edward. It hurts me so much, knowing you may like another girl, a human girl! Please, tell me you love me and not her..TELL ME!" She shouted the last words but tried seductively to speak the first line. Of course, it made her sound like a drowning cat._

_"I..I.." Edward stopped, then started again "I don't love you Tanya..i don't know why.. it's just, there is some sort of magnetic field around me and Bella, pulling us closer and closer together, and Oh God, she's hurt, i forgot about that." Then i heard him suck in a deep breath and lift me up gently, my arms were dangling lifelessly by the side of my body, moving with every slight movement he made. But as i look back on that speech he just told Tanya..he maybe..love me? Oh lordy. Edward Cullen. Loves. Me._

_Chapter __**Eight**__ - _I Don't Love You, Tanya

**EPOV**

Bella's scent, her mouth-watering scent was dragging me in. Further and further. I was having trouble in holding her this close, this protected against my cold, granite rock of a body. There was gushes of scarlet red dripping hurredly out of her head, making her warm, gentle mahogany coloured hair clump into tight knots where the blood had dried.

"Please, Bella. Please wake up, love." I pleaded gently. I don't know why i feel this..protective over her. I can't possibly..lo-- no! I can't love Bella..can i?

I looked around me and tensed up my body. Her scent, Tanya's scent was here. She was following me, why can't she just leave me alone?

"Edward, darling." she cooed seductively at me, not taking notice of the limp, lifeless body which lay unmoving in my hands.

"Tanya, can't you see i'm trying to help Bella?" i replied, coolily, icily.

"Just forget about her, come to me" she sighed and focused her eyes completely onto me, attempting to use her powers on me, messing up my mind completely.

"No!" I roared and set Bella down gently, carefully onto the thick grass filled flooring.

"Oh, Eddie-kins, i i knew you would come to yo-- Edward! What are you doing!"

**BPOV**

I was in the freezing cold arms of my saviour, the greek god himself. Edward Cullen. I could still smell the rust and salt of my blood oozing slowly from my head where i made impact with the concrete flooring where Jessica tackled me down, all because i said _Tan_. As my mind wandered we came to a sudden halt and the body of my hero tensed dramatically, i could especially feel it in his arms where he was clutching me tightly to his granite hard chest.

I could hear him say and growl some sentances, but my ears were fighting hard, i was fighting a huge battle with myself, trying not to completely go under the spell of darkness and soundless as the night. As time went on, my hearing grew worse and the sound of voices fuzzed gently, like a whisper through my eardrums. So this is what it was like to be deaf..

Suddenly my body was placed onto, what i think was the floor, it was cold..colder than the arms of Edward. It was also quite spiky, growing in different directions from each other as there was to much of it to grow in one place. Grass? Dew? Where were we?

**EPOV**

I didn't know what i was thinking, but with a ferocious snarl i pounced unthoughtfully onto Tanya's back, of course i would win..i could read her thoughts, some of them, in which, were sickening.

"Eddie, what on earth are you doing!" She shrieked clawing her fingers, trying to scratch me off of her.

"You, you are unbelievable, Tanya!" i replied to her, jumping off of her and getting into a hunting stance, like a powerful lion stalking its unsuspecting prey.

We circled around each other continuously, waiting for one another to start of the chase. I would know if Tanya was rebellious enough to start of the hunt.

_Maybe, hmm, i could get around Edward and get Bella. Haha. Great plan, Tanya." _Tanyas thoughts crept, like smoke into my mind.

"Oh no your not!" I roared, tensing and i lunged for her throat, but before i could reach her granite neck, i was knocked out of the way by what seemed like lightening, but as i searched for their thoughts, i realised it was my family. Jasper was the one who knocked me unsuspectingly out of the way.

"Jeez, Edward..what were you thinking? She's your mate!" Jasper said with a lot of tender expression in his voice.

"She isn't my mate" i growled back angrily and frustrated.

"What do you mean, Eddie-kins?" Tanya sighed, playing with a strand of her strawberry blonde curls.

"You know what i mean, Tanya. I. Don't. Love. You." I replied with little expression in my voice, toneless.

"Edward? Do you know what you're saying?" Carlisle interupted the conversation.

"Yes, i do. I don't love her, she is a selfish cow, who is completely and utterly full of herself, and i just don't have feelings for her..my heart is with someone else. Oh my God, where is Bella?"

I searched around the flooring franticly and as my eyes searched i stopped, and blew a heavy sigh of relief. Alice was with her. Of course, she would of seen this happen.

"Ca-Carlisle, pl-ease the blood is getting to much, i can't take it anymore." Alice was by Bellas side, stroking her cheek which no longer blushed a beautiful, pristine rosy colour. She was pale, so pale. Like me. My family. Like a vampire.

"Alice what is i--" Carlisle stopped and bent down to check Bellas nasty gash in her head which seemed to be quite life-threatening. "Alice, go." he ordered.

She ran over to me with a comforting expression on her face. She stopped infront of me and thought of something which she saw in the future. The near future.

_Edward..._

**I'm so mean (: But i hope you liked that chapter.**

**R-E-V-E-I-W Pleaseeee.**


	9. Decision

**Wow, I havn't updated this in ages! I'm so sorry, I've just been caught up with coursework and GCSE'S**

**I don't own the Twilight Saga, unfortunately ¬¬**

_Previously,_

_"Ca-Carlisle, pl-ease the blood is getting to much, i can't take it anymore." Alice was by Bellas side, stroking her cheek which no longer blushed a beautiful, pristine rosy colour. She was pale, so pale. Like me. My family. Like a vampire._

_"Alice what is i-" Carlisle stopped and bent down to check Bellas nasty gash in her head which seemed to be quite life-threatening. "Alice, go." he ordered._

_She ran over to me with a comforting expression on her face. She stopped infront of me and thought of something which she saw in the future. The near future._

Edward...

**Chapter Nine** – Decision

**APOV**

My mind flashed, I knew I was having a premonition.. this was something I've never seen before.. oh my, images flashed before my eyes, oh my, oh my!

_Edward.._

**EPOV**

Alice shouted my name in her head, loud enough for me to get distracted from my Isabella, wait.. did I just say, _my?_, I don't even know if she likes me the same as I like her. Even if she did, once she found out about me and what I am, she'll probably be too scared to even look at me, let alone be my mate. Which I sincerely wanted her to be. She was perfect, real, and she'd been through a lot. I mean, her mum and stepdad abusing her like that? That's just sick, she needs someone other than Charlie to care about her, to love her, to told her when she's upset, to.. _kiss_ her and tell her 'everything will be okay, darling'

'_EDWARD!' _Alice screamed at me.

'What do you want, Alice?' I asked, shocked that she screamed at me.

'Just look into my head and find out, brother' She sighed softly. What is going on?

I looked inside her mind, and what I saw.. well, let's just say I didn't want to see it. I didn't want it to happen this way, why now? Couldn't I get to no her more? Couldn't I even see if she wanted to become a .. _monster_ like me. No I can't just change her like that, no, no, no I won't.

Alice seemed to sense what I was feeling and so did Jasper, I didn't blame them, I was shaking all over, rigid from top to bottom.

'Man, cool down, we'll get through this..' Jaz spoke quietly, relaxing me as soon as he said it, sometimes I loved Jaz for doing that, calming me when I needed it, but sometimes, in times like these I didn't want him to, I wanted to think properly, without having the power of calmness over me. As this was definitely not a situation I could keep calm in.

'I can already see what you are going to do, Edward. Bella's dying you know that, and you have two choices, you either let her live or let her die, I can already see what you are going to do, don't fight it.' Alice growled the last three words, she was a scary little pixie at times.

**BPOV**

What on earth is going on here? I'm lying down, on carpet maybe? I have no idea, I have no idea of my surroundings and who's with me. But what I do know, is that I'm slipping away, I remember my head wacking the floor really hard.. that must mean, oh no. I think I'm going to die! I can't, I can't.. I have Edward to think about.. Charlie for that matter as well.

'I need to be strong' I thought loudly

'I've been in situations worse than this, with Renee *wince* and Phil, I got stabbed for Christ's sake!'

I tried to move, tried so hard with my head throbbing. Please, I thought beggingly. Please let me get through this, I'm stronger than this. Much stronger.

**Will Bella get through this alive? Or will she get turned into a vampire, wait and see for more! I'm so mean with cliffhangers **

**R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	10. Miracle

**Hola! Aren't you all lucky, getting the next chapter the next day :) **

**I don't own the Twilight Saga, which is completely utterly.. gay. **

_Previously,_

_'I need to be strong' I thought loudly_

_'I've been in situations worse than this, with Renee *wince* and Phil, I got stabbed for Christ's sake!'_

_I tried to move, tried so hard with my head throbbing. Please, I thought beggingly. Please let me get through this, I'm stronger than this. Much stronger._

**Chapter 10 – **Miracle

**EPOV**

'Carlisle' I shouted pleadingly, 'please, please _help_ her!'

'Son, there is nothing I can do, she is drifting away, she hit her head pretty hard, so hard that even if she does come round, she'll have brain damage, serious concussion, but there is a low chance she will come around after this blow.. son, it's up to you what you do, you know if you change her, it may be against her will, you don't even know if she loves you, you've only known her a couple of days..' Carlisle explained to me, I was shocked, shocked at how calm he was.

'Edward, there's no point in doing this to yourself, I can already she the future, I know what you're going to do' Alice said shyly, trying to cover up the images that fled around her mind from me.

I looked into her mind, looked at what she saw – me, drinking from Bella, she was limp, lifeless, helpless..

_*Future, flashforward*_

'Edward, stop!' I heard Carlisle say. But I just couldn't her blood, her scent was just dragging me in deeper and deeper.

'If you love her, stop!' I heard Alice plead with me. But I just couldn't, I lost control completely, but then I looked up, and saw _her_, my ex 'mate' _Tanya_. That is when I stopped drinking from Bella, and lay her gently on the floor and pounced at her, she was laughing merrily, cackling sort of.

'Oh baby' Tanya mouthed at me.

'Tanya' I simply said back.

'Oh baby, come back to me.. I love you, you know that, we both know that, you just can't bring yourself to believe it, you're too focused to _her, Isabella Swan_' she spat her name.

'Tanya, I don't love you, I don't think I ever did! I wouldn't die for you, like I would for Bella, even though I've known her for a couple of days, i.. I, love her' I looked over at Bella she was just lying there, lifeless.

That's when Bella sat up at screamed.

'ARGGGGGGGGGH, what's happening to me? What did you _do _to me, you evil _monster!_' Bella shouted at me, heaving and panicking.

I couldn't let this happen, I just couldn't!

*_End of flash forward*_

'I can't let this happen' I said outloud, Alice knew what I meant, but the others had no idea of what Alice and I have seen. Jasper knew, he could feel it within me, trying to calm me, soothe me.

'Edwa-.' Alice was cut off, by a faint mumbling over from where Bella was.

I looked over and saw, my love.. Bella stirring from her deep sleep, how could this have happened? How? How?

'W-what's happening?' Bella whispered

'You're safe, you're safe' I answered back, obviously shocked by her miraculous recovery.

'You want to _bet_ she's safe..Eddiekins' I heard a voice from the other room, someone was there stood in the darkness. 'No' I thought.

**Hope you liked this chapter, please comment and follow me :)  
What will happen now? Find out tomorrow.  
Katie~**


End file.
